


Lila is a Big Fat Liar

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Lila Mean [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila never forgive her old classmates for mocking her back in Italy.





	Lila is a Big Fat Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to El Tigre El Jefe.

Lila go to her room and then she slams the door.

Lila growled "That's it! I'm sick and tired of it!? Ugh!? I'll never forgive my old classmates for what they did to me. It all started back in Italy"

Flashback starts

Lila wore a light beige blouse, orange skirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

Lila walked to her classmates and said.

"Hi I'm Lila Rossi and can I be your-"

But her classmates laughed at her.

Lila's jaw dropped

"Oh Lila this is middle school not preschool!" A mean girl said

Lila run away crying as everyone laughed at her

Lila narrated "The bullying the abuse for years my family moved to Paris"

Flashback ended

"And what I do I'm gonna scare my old classmates."


End file.
